


Brilliant

by TiffanyF



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Rated S for Silly, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron are cursed and are messing around in Potions. You need at least passing familiarity with the character "Cheese" from Fosters' Home. Do not own, do not claim. Might not even claim the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this years ago and just found it while clearing out some old files. I made the mistake of reading this to a writing group only to find out none of them knew HP or FHFIF. That was really quite embarrassing.

Harry and Ron were in a gloomy mood as they walked down into the dungeons for their first potions lesson after Christmas. They were not happy about it but Ron had an idea. “Oh come on Harry, can’t you just picture the look on the greasy git's face? It’ll be totally brilliant!”

“Brilliant!” a voice echoed behind them.

“We really need to get rid of that jinx,” Harry muttered. “Ron, why this class? Why not Divination or something?”

“Because Snape’s got absolutely no sense of humor,” Ron replied instantly.

Harry shook his head. “I don’t want to spend the rest of the year in detention,” he said. “Or whatever else Snape dreams up to punish me with.”

“Harry, you’re brilliant (brilliant!) when you do it,” Ron said. “If he blows, I’ll tell him it was my idea.”

“If he’ll listen; all right, all right, I’ll do it, but under protest,” Harry agreed as they entered the classroom.

“Brilliant, Harry!” Ron exclaimed.

“Brilliant!”

Harry sighed and hid his face in his hands. He didn’t know which was more annoying; the blasted jinx that repeated that word any time either of them said it or his best friend trying to get him in trouble.

Professor Snape swept into the room in his usual dramatic manner and set them to work brewing a memory enhancing potion. The first half of the lesson passed peacefully and without incident. Snape noticed Potter and Weasley seemed unusually prone to the giggles but chose to ignore them until they stepped out of line.

When Severus started sweeping around the classroom to check his students’ progress, his normally sharp eyes missed Ron poking Harry in the arm. “Ah, Mr. Potter,” said Severus smoothly. “It’s nice to see that some things remain unchanged.” Snape paused to peer down at a potion that was gray instead of silver. “You still manage to screw everything up.”

“No, I’m only screwing the wheel!” Harry replied. His voice had taken on the tone of a small child, whining and irritating at the same time.

To say Snape was shocked would be an understatement. His sculptured eyebrows rose and he stared down his large nose at the young wizard in front of him. “I beg your pardon, Mr. Potter?”

“I like chocolate milk,” Harry replied. “Can I have some chocolate milk?”

“Mr. Potter, you may remain after class to attempt to explain to me exactly what you think you are doing,” Severus spat. “And ten points from Gryffindor for being even more stupid than usual.”

Harry grinned. “I’m a cowboy,” he said, holding up his mortar. “Here’s my horse.” He started making hoof noises with his tongue.

Next to Harry Ron was in absolute hysterics and trying not to make a sound. Tears ran down his red cheeks. Snape looked between them and realization dawned on his face. “Yet another game from the Gryffindor idiots,” he snapped. “Detention for you both; Potter with me and Weasley with Filch.”

“I like this game,” Harry said in the same annoying tone.

Snape snorted and swept away. Ron finally managed to collect himself. “See, I told you you’d be brilliant.”

“Brilliant!”

Harry looked away as the potions master swung back towards them. He really needed to get rid of that jinx.


End file.
